


I Never Told You

by kaitlia777



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: S2 Follow Up ficlet





	

I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat ~ Body of Proof, Peter/Megan

_~ I see your blue eyes/ Every time I close mine/ You make it hard to see/ Where i belong to when im not around you/ Its like I'm not with me/ But i never told you/ What i should have said/ No i never told you/ I just held it in_

* * *

The doctors who had operated on Peter had been forced to remove his spleen to stop the internal bleeding. They had managed to sew up the nicked Kidney and intestine without too much trouble and somehow the only other damage had been done to muscle and soft tissue, which would heal given some time.

But, as with any sort of injury and medical procedure, there could be complications. Though the injuries caused by Polley's blade were healing, Peter wasn't waking up.

Hours turned in to days and Megan found herself sitting in a sterile hospital room for a few hours each night. If not for Lacey, she would have stayed longer, but the constant swirl of Peter's sisters, nieces, nephews and parents shooed her out before it got too late.

Family was clearly a major priority for the Dunlop clan.

It took stopping by during the day, while everyone else was at work, for Megan to get a moment alone with him. Really, she knew it was illogical as he was still unconscious, but she wanted a private moment to thank him for coming back to the office that night, for saving her.

They'd fought earlier and harsh words had been said and now….

She just wished they'd gotten the chance to talk before…this.

Sitting in the cool, silent room, Megan took Peter's hand in her own and said all the things she'd been afraid to say before.


End file.
